El final de nuestra historia
by Jaizmar
Summary: La guerra al fin ha acabado, y Naruto ya cumplió su objetivo de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, ¿Pero sera que todo ya a terminado? ¿O nuestro rubio aún tiene un objetivo fianl que cumplir?


_Esta historia la tengo hecha desde Octubre del año pasado, pero realmente me había olvidado de ella hasta que revisando mi Pc la encontre y me anime a subirla ^^ así que espero que les guste y me dejan su opinión sobre ella._

* * *

_** El final de nuestra historia**_

La Guerra Ninja al fin habia terminado, liberando a todos de un gran peso y temor constante, pero sobre todo, dandoles felicidad.

Ya todo había acabado, y despues de una ardua lucha entre el poseedor del Kyubi y el Uchiha, en la que todo a su alrededor fue reducido a simples ruinas y el Uzumaki resultó vencedor, vino la paz y el descanso.

En la entrada de la Aldea se podia ver a Naruto quien caminaba con Sasuke apoyado en su hombro. Se dirigía a la aldea con su mejor amigo, al fin lo había salvado y todo habia terminado.

Naruto tenía en su rostro una mirada triunfante y de felicidad. Habia cumplido con su promesa, y habia salvado de la oscuridad y la soledad a su amigo.

— ¿P-Porqué estas tan feliz D-Dobe?— Le preguntó Sasuke.

— Porque al fin logré hacerte volver Teme.— Respondío Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero había otra razón por la cual Naruto estaba feliz; la razón por la cual estaba hay de pie aún y por la cual no se habia rendido. Vería a la mujer que ama.

Después de una larga caminata llegarón a la aldea, donde todos esperaban ansiosos el regresó de Naruto. Lo que no se esperaban y los sorprendió es que Sasuke estaría con él.

Al llegar todos celebrarón con un gritó de alegría, y sonrisas de felicidad por aquello que consideraban un milagro. Sakura salió corriendo de entre toda la gente y abrazó a Sasuke con unas pequeñas lagrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lágrimas de alegrías salian una tras otra de sus hermosos ojos color jade. Sasuke solo esbozó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro y le devolvió el abrazo para sorpresa de todos.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios y él le devolvió el beso, pero sus piernas le fallarón y ambos terminaron cayendo al piso, sin dejar de besarse.

Naruto estaba preocupado en otra cosa. Mientras todos corrían en su dirección, él solo se preocupaba por una cosa. Rápidamente empezó a buscarla, preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado. Al no encontrarla, se preocupó aún más; imaginandose lo peor …hasta que notó algo.

Una hermosa mujer estaba parada detrás de toda esa multitud de gente, sostenía sus manos frente a ella. Estaba llorando de alegría. Su hermoso cabello azulado se movía con el viento y sus lágrimas caían al suelo cada vez más rápido.

De repente, calló al piso de rodillas, tapando su cara con sus delicadas manos, aún llorando.

Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacía ella con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Primero caminando, luego trotando y finalmente corriendo rápidamente ignorando a todos a su alrededor que lo llamaban.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun eres el mejor!—

—¡Eres guapísimo!—

—¡Sal conmigo!-

Gritaban algunas chicas. Pero él las ignoró a todas siguiendo con su camino.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud pero frenó de repente y calló de rodillas frente a ella.

— ¡Hinata!- Exclamó el rubio mientras apartaba las manos que cubrían su cara y la miraba a los ojos.

Sostuvo sus manos en frente de ellos en todo momento.

— N-Naruto-kun… ¡Estás bien!- Exclamó con alegría Hinata y lo abrazó impulsivamente. Naruto correspondio el abrazó y se quedarón así por un rato.

— L-lo s-siento- Dijo Hinata llorando.

— No llores- Naruto le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.- Hinata hay algo q-que quiero decirte.— Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

— En todo este tiempo… Y-yo... No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Me preocupaba tanto por ti, era en todo lo que pensaba. Cómo estabas, si te había pasado algo, si estarías herida. Quería estar ahí para protegerte.— Dijo el rubio con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— ¿Naruto-kun?—

— Y es porque te amo. Te amo Hinata…lamento haber sido un idiota y no haberme dado cuenta antes. Tienes tan buen corazón, siempre te has preocupado por mí, siempre has estado a mi lado, sabes todo de mí y lo más importante…tú me amaste cuando nadie más lo hizo.—

— No fuiste ningún idiota Naruto-kun. Si no me escogías y estabas feliz…para mí estaba bien porque lo único que me importa es tu felicidad.— Dijo Hinata mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa solo para y por el.

— ¡Pues yo quiero ser feliz contigo y con nadie más. Ahora yo quiero estar ahí para ti! Quiero estar a tu lado, saber todo de ti…quiero estar contigo, caminar a tu lado tomados de la mano.— Hinata sonrió ante sus palabras.

— ¿Hyuuga Hinata quieres ser mi novia?— Preguntó el rubio algo temeroso, pero estaba seguró de sus palabras y lo que quería.

— S-Sí, ¡claro que sí!- Exclamó Hinata aún sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Naruto la levantó del piso y la besó, sin importarle que todo Konoha estuviera allí, si no lo contrario, quería que todos lo supieran. Quería que todos sepan que ella era SU novia.

Todos los presentes en aquella bella escena que se había formado, estaban felices y sonrientes ante lo sucedido, algunos hacian comentarios sobre ello mientras que otros permanecian callados con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

Hinata le correspondió el beso, estando en los brazos de Naruto. Lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos.

Al fin estaban juntos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían sufrido, ese beso…sano todas las heridas, acabó con el dolor y el sufrimiento y a cambio trajo felicidad y amor.

*^*~*^* The End *^*~*^*


End file.
